


Of Lovely Missions And Even Lovelier Quartermasters (or Bond is whipped and knows it)

by Soren4300



Series: Gift for Ches - 00q [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Adventure, James is whipped, M/M, Q likes to tease, and he know's it, and he's definitely not getting old, because of a mission, but the honey moon got interrupted, but wouldn't ever admit it, no cats were harmed in the kitchen, no matter how Eve teases him about it off-screen, or at least a little spoiler, small adventure but still, so perhaps this mission was an apology, spoiler - Freeform, they were both a bit bitter about it, they're married, which happened before this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soren4300/pseuds/Soren4300
Summary: James and Q are on a mssion together outside of Great Britain and everything goes alright after some little problems.





	Of Lovely Missions And Even Lovelier Quartermasters (or Bond is whipped and knows it)

###  _Of Lovely Missions And Even Lovelier Quartermasters (or Bond is whipped and knows it)_

A new mission took 007 out of Great Britain and had him mingle with the high society of Milan. Not that bad of a mission when he had to pose with his quartermaster as a couple to attend the event where his target would be that night. It was truly a burden. The only unfortunate thing so far had been Q's aviophobia but his beloved had decided to just sleep through it. 

The highlight so far had been how he could talk to the flirting stewardess about his husband all for the sake of the mission. It was one of the best missions he'd ever received so far, he thought as they chatted with the other guests, keeping an eye on their target.

\---

Except this mission did not turn out as he'd expected it to. He had already taken out the bodyguards but his target still eluded him. He had aslo been jogging through the halls for nearly an hour now. What Bond had gleaned from the mansion so far was that it was big and littered with traps. _Interesting_ traps but still a hassle. 

The boffin assigned with helping him navigate the estate was telling him to move left again. Hopefully it wouldn't end in another trap. He missed his Q in his ear but the sweet promise of him waiting in their shared hotel room was enough to keep the complaints to himself.

It seemed poisonous darts had been on sale.

He could hear the boffin draw another breath to speak when suddenly the signal cut off and went to static but before worry could settle in there was a short crackle and- 

"Hello there 007. I'll be taking over now.“

Q.

“Lead the way, love. I'd follow you anywhere.“, he said instead of a greeting and kept jogging down the corridors. 

“Mmh...M will be delighted when she hears about the damage you've caused so far. I imagine you'll spend quite some time in her office when we're back.“

“I would prefer your company and a martini, honey.“, was Bond's response to the dry remark.

“Oh? Sounds lovely. We have a mole inside HQ. I've cut off all links. The only one with access to any security am I now so I'll guide you. Turn right.“

“You're a dear. What would I ever do without you?“

“The both of us know you'd finish this mission, die, go home with some woman, return after some time and break into my flat.“

“I'm hurt.“, he said jokingly, “You can't possibly be still mad about the kitchen, right love?“ At least he hoped so. The couch had once seemed at least a bit more comfortable. Not that he'd ever attribute that to his age.

“You burned it down, 007. How could _you_ possibly _burn down a kitchen_?!“, Q hissed into the mic.

“I might have been surpri- “

“Right again.“

“...sed by your … attire that day.“ A weak excuse, no denying that, but it was true nonetheless.

“My _attire_.“ And there went his hope of the excuse working.

“You looked great, darling.“, he offered, his voice just overflowing with seductive charm.

“Apparently not as great as the stewardess.“

“I made it clear that we were a couple, how could I have flirted with her!“

“Heh.“

Was Q-?

“Hehehe.“ Q was laughing. At _him_.

“ _Q_.“

“Hehehehe!“

“I can't believe you.“ Another laugh, this time slightly muffled.

“Now open the third door to your left. I had a bet going on with Money Penny.“

It was a bait. To casual to be anything but a bait.

Was he willing to continue this conversation in face of this betrayal? He found the answer to be yes. He couldn't let anyone find out about how whipped he had become for his quartermaster. 

He bit back the sigh. The interior design was truly distasteful.

“And what was the bet about?“

“How long you'd feel guilty enough to bring flowers and food every day to my office- take the dark blue book out of the shelf and then go up the stairs. Are secret bookcase passages in again? Anyway, prepare for a fight.. Were was I?“

“You were talking about my misplaced guilt.“

“Ah, yes. Money Penny had bet on three weeks while I had bet on four.“

“And what did you bet on?“

“A week of free coffee in her case and my favourite tea blend if I won. Your target is in there.“

“Understood. Wish me good luck, love.“

“I'll set up traps around my flat if you die again.“ 

“No. I have a feeling you wouldn't.“ Kitchens aside they actually communicated to make this relationship work and he was proud to say that they both knew what the other felt for them. Q wouldn't set up traps for this reason.

“...Don't die.“

“Anything for you.“

\---

James felt nothing but slight exhaustion - that had nothing to do with his age – and satisfaction when he stepped over the threshold of their shared hotel room. But when he took in the room all his thoughts were replaced by the sight before him.

“You're back.“

An undeniably heavenly sight.

“What are you waiting for? Come over here and kiss me.“ 

And so he did.

“Missed you.“, James confessed against his skin.

“Missed you too...“, came the effortless reply.

“Is that why you're wearing your special attire?“

“Don't think you can distract me from the cut on your cheek and the slight limp. Now off with your clothes and under the shower with you.“

“Anything for you, lovely~“

“Then put me down, James. I can walk.“

“ _Almost_ anything for you.“, he amended.

“I could also just put my clothes on again.“ A serious threat. A threat that had its effect ruined by the laugh he couldn't suppress. He had found out a long time ago that a happy Q was his favourite view in the world.

"I'll just have to convince you to rethink that decision.“

“I'm sure you'll be successful, love.“, he said as the warm water hit his shoulders and ran down his back, right over James' caressing hands.

**Author's Note:**

> so to clear the kitchen incedent up a bit: they were on a honey moon, James had to leave for a really important mission, then came back, wanted to surprise Q with breakfast, Q came into the kitchen naked still half asleep and then they got distracted and Bond forgot that there was still something frying on the stove.


End file.
